


如果他們可以

by sealfaceAL



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealfaceAL/pseuds/sealfaceAL
Summary: 優秀的動畫電影就是應該和家人一起看，比如可可夜總會。還有冰雪奇緣。





	如果他們可以

**Author's Note:**

> 有動畫可可夜總會（COCO）的大量劇透，沒看過的自己慎入！

　　帝查拉看著舒莉用奇莫由珠投影出的幾張色彩繽紛的畫面，眉頭深鎖。  
　　「幹嘛那種表情啊老哥！你說要多認識外面的文化和思想，影視作品不是很好的媒介嗎？我還挑了享譽國際叫好叫座的那種欸！」  
　　「是這樣沒錯，」他猶疑地說，「不過我不認為老少咸宜的動畫電影能夠真正呈現外面的世界。」  
　　「哇喔，我不知道你還討厭動畫？」舒莉不覺得除了種類以外，自己挑選電影的品味有什麼問題－－沒有人會討厭冰雪奇緣，沒有人！  
　　「不，我不討厭。」帝查拉承認，「我大學時看過幾部，每部我都挺喜歡的。但這是受眾中包括小孩的動畫電影，它們太－－」帝查拉思索了一下精確的詞彙：「太單純了。」  
　　「嘿～別那麼急著下定論，是你自己說世界總是會改變的。」舒莉笑著指向其中一張：「就算是迪士尼公主，也是會有自己賺錢的一天的。」  
　　「我以為妳比較喜歡冰雪奇緣或海洋奇緣？」帝查拉看著那圖片上穿著淺綠禮服的非裔女性，挑眉道。  
　　「噢當然，冰雪奇緣可是經～典！而且不是我在說，Moana帥到不行！」舒莉嘆了口氣：「這時候就真希望我有個姊妹，而不是會把Elsa和Cinderella認錯的兄弟。」  
　　帝查拉摸摸鼻子，假裝專注的挑選起投影上的電影，並把關於那兩人都是金髮藍眼藍裙子的辯白吞進肚裡。

　　絕對不要和你的姊妹爭辯你在女性造型方面的無知。絕對不要。

　　其中一部的簡介吸引了他的注意。  
　　「可可夜總會（Coco）？」他把那部的圖案放大，驚奇地說：「骷髏和……吉他？現在小孩喜歡這個？」  
　　「這你就不懂了吧？」舒莉得意地把說明放大：「這是以墨西哥亡靈節為背景的故事，主角為了追求音樂夢想偷拿祖先的吉他，因此誤入亡靈之地－－夜總會！就是個關於家人和夢想的電影啦！」  
　　「亡靈節……夜總會……」帝查拉望著圖片上那兩個被花瓣橋串起來的世界，心中微動：「就這個了。」  
　　「好～的陛下！不過之後你要陪我再看一次冰雪奇緣！」  
　　「你已經看過至少三遍了，舒莉。」  
　　「優秀的電影至少要看五遍以上好嗎？而且同樣是關於家人之間的愛，你不能歧視公主電影，老哥！」

　　「所以，你們兩個特地把我叫來就是為了叫我和你們一起看美國電影？」艾瑞克雙手抱胸，挑眉道：「你們知道我是美國人對吧？」  
　　「你是美國長大的瓦甘達人。」帝查拉糾正道。  
　　舒莉翻了個白眼，對這個曾一度差點殺了自己的堂兄沒有半點恐懼：「那又如何？你連冰雪奇緣都沒看過，對可可夜總會的劇情了解難道會比我們還多嗎？」  
　　「妳又知道我沒看過冰雪奇緣？」  
　　「如果看過冰雪奇緣，那看可可夜總會也沒什麼吧？」

　　艾瑞克被這句噎住，一時竟找不到話來反駁。  
　　半晌，他一臉賭氣的坐到了投影幕前的沙發上。  
　　「看就看！」他搶過帝查拉手上的洋芋片，塞了一把到嘴裡。

　　  
　　優秀的故事不分形式，總是能打動人心。  
　　才只是開頭，充滿異域風情的以剪紙形式敘述的李維拉家族史，很快吸引了堂兄妹三人的注意。  
　　在電視裡的德拉古斯唱起了節奏歡快的remember me時，舒莉幾乎要跳起來跟著唱了。  
　　歡樂的氣氛在米高的吉他被砸成一堆碎片時急轉直下。  
　　  
　　帝查拉親眼目睹艾瑞克的酒窩在〈Everyone Knows Juanita〉的溫柔歌聲中綻放，和他自己的笑容一起跟著齊恰龍的身軀消逝在空氣中。  
　　如果他在那裡，或許也會和海特一樣舉起酒杯。帝查拉想。  
　　哪怕他永遠無法想像自己被遺忘的樣子。  
　　帝查拉瞄了瞄艾瑞克，他的堂弟面無表情地望著投影，眼底倒映著海特默哀的樣子。  
　　他是否也感到了相似的哀傷？在被瓦甘達遺忘了這麼久以後。

　　溫熱的氣息灑在耳邊。  
　　「你是要看電影還是看我？」堂弟戲謔的低笑在耳邊響起，小巧的金牙在黑暗中閃爍著點點微光。

　　帝查拉費了點心力才把視線重新放到螢幕上。  
　　  
　　當米高用尚未變聲的稚嫩嗓音喊出尖細破碎的開嗓時，舒莉不忍卒睹地摀起了眼。  
　　同時不忘壞心眼的隔著兄長嘲笑了堂哥的五音不全：「看起來沒有種族天賦的不只是你嘛。」  
　　艾瑞克翻了個白眼，正想回嘴，卻被帝查拉一個肘擊打回去。  
　　「要唱歌了，別吵。」國王嚴肅的說。

　　劇情和夜總會的氣氛一樣，五光十色繽紛多彩。  
　　有人的生命流逝飛快，有人的旅程被凝固於此。  
　　米高對祖奶奶伊美黛的控訴像是把中間那道隔閡撕裂了一條縫，光芒和陰影都從此傾漏。  
　　「家人應該要互相支持的，但你不這麼做！」  
　　米高抹著眼背著吉他跑遠，留下他的祖奶奶站在原地，神色悲戚。

　　恍惚間，帝查拉竟從伊美黛身上看到了父親和自己的影子。  
　　殺了叔叔的父親，遺棄了堂弟的父親；遺忘了自己的罪的同時，也讓一個男孩的心從此支離破碎。  
　　伊美黛遺忘了丈夫，成全了李維拉家族。  
　　父親遺忘了艾瑞克，卻近乎毀了瓦甘達。  
　　而無論是伊美黛還是帝查拉，都為遺忘付出了代價。他們的心像被放在火上炙燒，閉上了眼也無法安息。

　　嘴邊的皮膚彷彿被什麼東西輕觸著。  
　　艾瑞克捏著一大片沾滿濃郁起司粉的洋芋片，一臉戲謔的戳著他的唇。  
　　「就一個叛逆期的小鬼也能讓你的眼睛濕得像小鹿斑比嗎？堂哥？」他輕聲的嘲諷道。  
　　帝查拉叼住那塊零食，就著堂弟的手吃下了那塊洋芋片，並把他沾滿了起司粉的手指舔了個乾淨。  
　　堂弟嫌棄的表情讓國王重拾了笑容，心情愉悅的甚至沒制止堂弟把被舔拭過的手往自己身上擦的舉動。

　　故事的轉折就像人性一樣，從天堂到地獄的落差快得讓人猝不及防。  
　　還沒等到舒莉為米高與太祖父德拉古斯的重逢而歡呼，海特對德拉的控訴就讓她把到口的歡笑盡數吞了回去。  
　　連歪倒在沙發寬大扶手上的艾瑞克都稍微坐直了點。  
　　帝查拉打從德拉古斯拖著身體逐漸透明的米高留下來玩時就一臉嚴肅，此時更是連眉頭都皺了起來。

　　不論是海特被拖走的怒喊還是米高從湖水中爬上岸後的哭泣都太過絕望，連曾經差點喪生在堂哥手下的舒莉都摀住了嘴。  
　　帝查拉很確定，在海特的身軀閃爍橘光呻吟倒地的時候，他聽到了自己妹妹倒抽了一口氣。

　　溫柔和緩的旋律自海特口中流瀉，是和歡快瀟灑的德拉古斯完全不同的，〈Remember me〉。  
　　好像它本來就該如此柔和溫暖，充滿思念與愛。

　　就像陽光底下必有陰影，黑夜之上也有星光。  
　　力挽狂瀾的曙光在無毛狗丹丹出現後，像是巨大的靈獸怒吼震下的水珠，傾灑在幾乎要絕望的祖孫倆身上。

　　舒莉這下是真的拍手歡呼了。  
　　「Yes！帥！太帥了！」她激動的雙手握拳，眼睛被螢幕上的南瓜籽照得發亮。  
　　帝查拉瞥了她一眼，寬容的沒跟她計較這種不該出現在一個公主身上的儀態。  
　　  
　　真相的揭露與傷痛都來的無比艱難而又理所應當。  
　　「妳不必原諒他，但不能忘記他。」而尚未被滄桑與痛苦禁錮的米高是解開枷鎖的鑰匙。

　　伊美黛因這句話釋放了深埋已久的痛苦，帝查拉心裡角落的陰霾也因這句話而明亮。  
　　  
　　父親，你錯了。  
　　哪怕是不該被原諒的錯－－家人永遠不該被遺忘。  
　　就像永遠都會將光芒灑向每個角落的，瓦甘達的朝陽。  
　　  
　　〈La Llorona〉裹在優雅歌舞下的對峙和爭搶，看得舒莉握緊了拳頭，用力得指甲都泛白。  
　　帝查拉的心也被吊得發緊，隨著海特的照片在兩人手上飄來盪去。  
　　艾瑞克抱著洋芋片袋子，打從海特身分揭曉那刻就沒再動過一口。 

　　當拿著照片的米高被德拉古斯拖拽到舞台上時，舒莉幾乎都要從沙發上跳起。  
　　帝查拉確定，要不是還顧及他們－－尤其是他，舒莉絕對已經飆出一串髒話－－大多來自於她那生長於奧克蘭貧窮社區的堂兄。  
　　海特虛弱而卑微的哀求沒能阻止昔日舊友的惡行，男孩自高臺被扔下的身影卻被偷偷打開的鏡頭忠實轉播。  
　　在全場觀眾的目光中，德拉古斯無情的從絕望的海特身邊走過，迎向自己的舞台。

　　巨大靈獸的救援來的及時，德拉古斯的旭日神話跟他一起被壓在鐘下，再也無法東升。  
　　海特的時間也近乎尾聲了。  
　　閃爍著橘光的祝福不帶任何條件，回到現世的孫子心懷近乎碎裂的希望奔向最後記得他太祖父的人。

　　可是海特被遺忘太久了。  
　　爸爸也從可可的記憶裡消失得太久了。  
　　米高心碎的把臉埋進父親懷裡的那一刻，帝查拉聽到了幾不可聞的一聲嗚咽。  
　　  
　　最終是那首溫柔的〈Remember me〉。  
　　老邁而懷念的聲音與悲慟顫抖的少年歌聲重疊。父親專為她唱的搖籃曲，彎繞輾轉，終於捎進了可可心裡。  
　　  
　　壓抑不住的啜泣聲在房間內響起。  
　　抹眼淚的人當中赫然有帝查拉。  
　　但艾瑞克沒空嘲笑自己的皇家傻白甜堂兄妹被動畫弄得像小鹿斑比－－抹眼淚的人有三個哪。

 

　　直到最後片尾曲播完，堂兄妹三人還沉浸在電影裡。  
　　帝查拉已經恢復了平時的樣子，興致勃勃的想分享心得：「看，艾瑞克，沒有人會被遺忘，這就是家人。」  
　　艾瑞克像是在看一個智障似的看著他：「你敢對著海特身上發出的橘光發誓？」  
　　帝查拉毫不動搖：「我敢對著最後海特穿在腳上的皮鞋發誓。」  
　　「……收起你的油嘴滑舌，我可不是海特那種吃浪漫過活的音樂家。」  
　　「既然你說到浪漫，我就不得不提這件事了－－」帝查拉欺身，附在堂弟耳邊低聲笑道：「－－你的呻吟絕對可以比他在電影裡的還要好聽。」  
　　「……帝查拉，別逼我唱歌，我不介意毀掉〈Remember me〉在你心中的好印象。」

　　等舒莉在她新辦不久的推特上抒發完了對電影的感想，一回頭就看到她堂兄咬牙切齒的瞪著她兄長。  
　　「嘿！你們又怎麼了？」她受不了的說：「我們才剛看完電影欸！」  
　　「你哥先開始的！」艾瑞克眼也不眨的瞪著帝查拉，隨口甩出一句控訴。  
　　「一個巴掌是拍不響的，恩賈達卡。」帝查拉揚起一抹笑，他愛死了和他堂弟的這種無傷大雅的對峙。  
　　眼見艾瑞克還想反駁些什麼，舒莉頭痛的舉起手。  
　　「停－－！你們有什麼事都先停！」她轉向帝查拉，指了指沙發：「說好的，哥你還得陪我看冰雪奇緣！」  
　　還沒等艾瑞克露出幸災樂禍的笑，舒莉就把他也給按回沙發上。  
　　「機會難得，你也一起看吧，堂．哥。」

　　說完，她眼明手快的再度關燈，開啟了下一部電影。  
　　把兩位兄長的對視掩蓋在黑暗裡。

　　反正等他們看到艾莎的愛融化了凍結安娜的冰後，這種笨蛋情侶相聲會再來一遍的。  
　　她聽著賣冰人低沉渾厚的歌聲，如此想道。

**Author's Note:**

> 其實這篇我很早就寫完了，一直以為有放上來，直到今天才驚覺居然沒有。  
> 到底為什麼會忘記放上來啊？


End file.
